Rose of Steel
by Wallanda
Summary: Another try of fiddling with magic drops Ashley into a historical time period, where war is waiting and conspiracies are forging...but there's always the bright side of it, even if it contains assassins and suicidal stunts. Rated T for cursing and bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I am being serious, you will most likely not understand what's going on here unless you've read some of my fan fic:'' The adventures of Ashley Holystone'', which is randomized and based on the game Pirate101. But if you're here only because of the Assassin and Pirate concept, then be my guest. Hopefully you guys wont be too confused.**

 **Chap. 1**

 ** _Progress at last_**

'' Come on!'' a tall, blond swashbuckler, by the name of Antonio, urged. He was sitting on one of the cushions in the Witchdoctor Sanctum. It was slightly after dark, so the place was completely empty. Luckily Vadima, the teacher of witchcraft, was keen enough to allow the pirate students to have a meeting this night. Her best student and prodigy, a desert fox by the name of Setting Night, sharply snapped at Antonio.

'' It is too dangerous, we will do it the old way!''

One of the scarlet haired musketeer twins, specifically Mindy Taylor, threw her head back and sighed loud enough to get everyone's attention.

'' And by that you mean - go disassembling every Armada fortress till Kane fills his pants with oil,''

Her sister Lily added.'' Oh well. More fun for us!''

A young privateer, leaning against one of the stone columns was rubbing the spot between his emerald eyes. His white Stetson served as a mild pillow for his back.

'' Girls...please,'' Dino sighed.'' This is not about Ashley's future anymore, but her _health_ ,''

Ashley. Our main character, a 16 year-old swashbuckler. She wore her usual pink top, with the purple jacket over her shoulders. Black jeans were stuffed into leather shoes. Her leather hat with a purple plume barely held on to her tired head. Ashley was so annoyed by all of her friends, her head sinking deep into her gloved hand.

'' The last teleportations went _perfectly_ as you might be aware of,'' Sen's snout wrinkled.'' I'm afraid if she keeps blacking out, she'll one day most likely die in a place further from us...further from Earth! Is that what you want, Alviar?!''

Antonio stared at the fox. Swallowing he replied in a hoarse voice.'' Sorry...I-I didn't...''

'' Guys,'' Ashley finally stood up, her belt gear jingling as she stretched.'' I'm Lucky Girl, remember?''

'' So you also want to try this out?! After Sly Cooper world?''

'' I'm pretty sure that's not what it was called, '' Dino objected.

'' I don't care. Ashley, it is too dangerous,'' Setting Night turned to leave, grabbing her staff. Going past the two swashbucklers, Ashley made a move, snatching by the shepherd's staff. Setting Night shot her eyes at the girl.

'' What if it was just a malfunction, Sen? What if I just wasn't used to all of it? It's just two worlds - Hyrule and that other Earth. We were _close,_ ''

'' No, we were not. It was simply the land under the Spiral, nowhere close to your home,'' she attempted to leave, but Ashley just held on to the staff.

'' My hunch tells me otherwise. And you know it's always right,'' Sen turned her black narrowed eyes to Ashley, her big ears were pressing against her head in anger.

'' Andrews?''

The privateer shrugged.'' Ashley, do you really want to do this? Again?''

'' Yeah,'' she answered.'' One more time. I don't know where I'll end up, but let's try,'' silence filled the Sanctum, until Setting Night let out a sigh.

'' Very well...'' she took out a piece of chalk to start drawing the teleportation circle.

Antonio stood up and approached Ashley once she was inside it. She had her smug face on.

'' Hey,'' he said.

'' Hey,'' Ashley tipped her hat, taking her eyes away from Sen, who was muttering enchantments.

'' Listen...'' he touched her hand and gripped it gently.'' Be careful, ok, Lucky Girl?''

Ashley let out a grin.'' Dude. I'm always careful,'' The circle beneath them started to glow, but they seemed to ignore it.

'' No,'' Antonio disagreed.'' You're not. You're always playing the daredevil,'' he stepped back and Ashley saw him smiling. It was a worried smile, but she just looked confident as ever. Even if there was a little whirlpool of worry in her chest too.

'' I'll make you guys a call once I get _somewhere_ via the calling devise. And, Sen,'' she turned to the muttering fox.'' Try to make the landing a bit more...gentle, ok?'' and right after she said it, the smoke, erupting from the chalk writings, swallowed Ashley, leaving the remaining gang uncertainly exchanging looks.

 _ **XXX**_

Ashley felt the wind brush through her face violently, messing up the long brown hair. She felt odd, but not like in her previous teleportations...why didn't she feel anything solid around her? She broke open one eye to take a gimps. Wait...are those clouds? But they looked a bit too close for the normal earthly level...

Still with a fuzzy mind, she turned around, only to get hit with the realization that she was a few feet in the air, dropping to some sort of town. Ashley's eyes widened in horror, all the fogginess was gone. She couldn't help it - the girl let out an ear-piercing scream. Acting fast, Ashley thrusted her hands at a horizontal flagpole, hanging from one of the buildings. She spun several times like a weighted rope, until she finally slows down enough to press her body tightly to the pole. Ashley panted like she just ran a marathon and shivered hard enough to make the silk flag wobble.

Her eyes caught the crowd of people below her, staring in awe. Ashley scanned their faces, feeling uncomfortable.

'' Um...hi?'' some old woman dropped her basket of products and yelled that even the whole street echoed:

'' _Demone_! ***** '' the people started to scatter, shouting the same word.

'' Oh you've gotta be kidding me,'' Ashley sighed and shouted back.'' What is this?! Japan?! Sheesh,'' of course this isn't Japan, she thought. But the way they reacted was like they've just seen a yokai. Ashley reached for her back pocket, pulling out her smartphone, dialling Gracie's calling devise number. Someone of the group had to have it this night. Soon as it picked up, Ashley shouted into it:

'' Sen, you almost fucking killed me!''

'' Ain't that ironic,'' She heard one of the twins say.

'' What happened?'' Dino asked.

'' I fell out of the damn sky!''

'' You...what?!''

'' Great going, Sen!'' both of the twins said in the background.

'' Silence,'' there was a crippling sound, meaning someone was picking up the device. It was Setting Night.'' Where are you?''

'' I don't know, gimme a second, this crowd is getting crazy,'' she said pushing herself up and balancing on the pole. The people below were getting ready to throw stuff at her.

'' Can't we talk this out?'' she had to lean sideways to dodge a tomato. '' Oookay, I'll take that as a no,'' Ashley turned on the tips of her shoes on the pole and ran up the wall, reaching out for the roof's edge. Swiftly flipping upwards, she quickly got her location. She ran by the rooftop, hoping not to slip. Reaching a building's end she jumped to the other, once even dodging an actual bullet rather than a ball of energy.

'' Ye missed!'' she shouted to the owner, and continued onward. She wanted to find a more shadowy or less crowded place to hid. This wasn't one of her best entrances...

'' Ashley!'' she pressed the phone to her ear, pausing for a second.

'' Yeah?! I'm kinda busy!''

'' What's going on?'' Dino asked nervously.

'' Oh nothing, just a mob on my tail. I think I lost...'' she heard someone shout on her right, seeing the citizens running down the streets and waving weapons at her. In front of them were a bunch of guards.'' Nope, scratch that. I'll call you guys back,''

'' What?! No, Ash...'' the girl ended the call. Stuffing her smartphone into the back pocket a bullet went over her head. Ashley exhaled and dashed forward towards a balcony. As if on purpose, a woman decided to come out and admire the view. She yelped when Ashley ended up on the stone railing and quick-walked her way to the end, throwing an apology before grabbing for another edge of a building.

The evening sun coloured her path orange, along with her face. _Persistent bastards,_ she thought. She decided to change her route and grabbed for another flagpole. Jumping off it she slipped into a alley. It was hidden from the burning sun, with only few people who weren't aware of the commotion. She turned and came to a dead end with a sewer entrance. Too small for her unfortunately. Yet she decided to use this at her advantage: she quickly removed her bright purple jacket and turned it inside out, which hat a more darker theme and no gleaming flies across the arms. She folded in her jacket and sunk into the corner of the fountain, making sure her long hair isn't seen from the open angle.

Settling in like that, Ashley tensed her ears. The mob were about thirty feet away from her location...twenty...fifteen...and heard the guards questioning civilians she passed. Some were keen enough to let them know the direction she went, others...sounded like they were lying. Why would those particular few wanted to help her?

Or maybe Ashley was thinking too deep into this and that's the way they always talked. Possible smugglers perhaps?

At any rate, they passed by, not even taking a glimpse over the corner. Making sure they were way off, Ashley finally took a breather and collapsed to the stone ground.

'' Phew...'' she removed her purple plumed hat and set it on her knees. Ashley sat there, staring at the sky as it gained a few waves of purple in it. She then remembered her friends. She had to get up and figure out where the hell she is...

So, still with her jacket inside-out she left her little spot and turned for the streets. This place was so lively, it's been a while when she's been surrounded by so many people. The Spiral was at war after all, the few islands rarely inhabited a civilization of creatures nowadays. The only ones you could've met were guards, knights, military soldiers, etc.

Ashley went the opposite side she came, just to avoid people who might've seen her fall out of the sky. She had no idea where she's going, but she loved the view and feel of this town. Ashley frowned and turned her gaze away from the shops and hagglers. She decided to catch someone and ask some questions, otherwise she'll get into more trouble than she's already in.

Ashley caught up to a young woman with a child beside her. The woman's brown hair was tied into a bun, she wore a beautiful yellow dress with a blue top underneath the corset. The boy gripping her hand had a little leather hat covering his blond hair. He had a white vest over a white shirt, his brown pants tucked in black leather shoes. He looked to be around seven or eight years old, while his mother (considering how similar their face shape was) looked to be twenty-five.

'' Uh, excuse me,'' Ashley ran up to them, the woman turned to her, seeming a bit confused. Ashley begged that it wouldn't be another language she didn't know.

'' _Sì? Posso aiutarla?_ ****** _''_ Ashley almost lost her voice. The woman spoke in Italian, there was no doubt. Come to think of it, the people she heard in the alley also talked this way, why didn't she notice the language change? Ashley swallowed and tried to compose a sentence:

'' _Might seem a strange question, but where am I?_ ******* _''_ she was more into Spanish, not this...but she tried her best to get out the information.

'' _Why, this is Roma!''_ she replied. Roma? Roma...Rome! Ashley sustained her jaw so it wouldn't drop.

'' _And...what year is this exactly?_ '' the woman gave her an odd look and Ashley got worried that she said something wrong. Yet, looking somewhat concerned, the woman answered her:

'' _1509, miss,_ '' the girl blinked, feeling something in her throat. She thanked the woman and she set off, with her boy still turning over his shoulder to look at the strange girl. Ashley stood there for a moment, rubbing her hand's fingers in thought. Her heart beating increased with every conclusion:

 _Rome. This was Rome, 1509...but that makes this date the Renaissance age._

 _''_ God...'' Ashley whispered, an excited smile growing on her face.'' I'm in Renaissance Italy...''

The young swashbuckler tried hard not to burst out in the middle of the street. She just gripped her hand to contain her emotions, while going into a corner to make a report to Setting Night. To make her know how right the girl was.

* * *

 *** ''** _Demon!''_

 ** _** ''_** _Yes? May I help you?''_

 ******* After this I decided to write other languages in leaning letters, because Google Translator isn't the thing I would trust with this vital language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

 ** _Mistake of the foolish_**

Ashley found an empty and quiet street corner, where she took her time to talk over the phone to her friends. All the time she had a big smile on her little face, feeling like a giddy five year-old again. Ashley explained that the Renaissance age is about creation, art and discovery: things that appealed to her oh so much!

'' So you're actually on Earth?'' Antonio asked for who knows which time.

'' Yeah, the only problem is that it's the wrong date,'' Ashley stretched, leaning against a wall. It was getting dark, stars were starting to appear one by one above her. The time wasn't correct on her phone, so Ashley had to guess it was around 11 p.m.

'' Where's Sen btw?'' Ashley asked, not hearing the fox's voice after a good hour.

'' She went to scribble something. I think it has to do with the combo that got you where you are,'' Dino explained.

'' Oh good,'' Ashley sighed.'' Well, I'll call you guys in the morning,''

Some streets of Rome were still pretty packed, surprisingly. At these times it would be really dangerous to go out at night, bandits and scoundrels would be willing to pay in blood just for one coin. Ashley had her hand on her rapier's hilt, expecting an idiot to jump at a little girl at any moment. She passed some drunkards in a alley, who whistled at the sight of the swashbuckler. The girl only gave them a cold gaze and marched off.

She had a good pouch of money, be it bronze, silver or gold. Ashley could pay-off some blokes...but she has to be smart about it, throwing away gold like that isn't wise if the information turns out useless.

The young swashbuckler took a risk and approached a man near one of the shops. He was armed with a sword, but that didn't scare her one bit. He dressed like a bandit, with a dirty black hood over his head, covering the eyes. You could've thought he was sleeping, but Ashley's hearing said otherwise.

'' _Pardon_ ,'' Ashley said.'' _Where's the nearest inn_?''

The man's head rose only enough for the lantern's light to reflect his gleaming green eyes, then they were covered by the hood again.

'' _Such a young señorita shouldn't be wandering the streets at night_ ,'' his voice was pretty deep.

'' Hmph,'' Ashley remained with a straight face.'' _Not if she's not prepared,_ '' the stranger once more looked from under his hood, checking Ashley from head to toe. Apart from the strange get-up, you'd need to be blind not to notice the rapier and daggers accompany her. He let out something like a silent and doubtful grumble.

'' _Second turn to the left, follow the singing,_ ''

'' _Grazie_ ,'' Ashley turned to leave, but after a couple of feet she stopped with a sigh. She turned back to the bandit, who looked like he didn't even move a muscle.'' _And give me back my pouch before I make mince out of you_ ,''

The bandit arched an eyebrow at the girl. As she stared him down a smile grew on his lantern-lit lips. The unsheathing metal of Ashley's rapier echoed in the night, it's tip loosely hovering a few inches from the man. They stood like that for a while, the man eyeing Ashley with hands crossed over his chest. He seemed to be calculating his possibilities, to what she was unsure. Finally the man moved his right hand, with the pouch between his gloved fingers. He hanged by the rope on the flat side of the rapier.

Ashley stepped back, flipping her weapon back into it's scabbard and tying her money pouch to the belt. With another look at the bandit, Ashley turned towards the inn's direction, telling him over the shoulder:

'' _Buona notte_ ,''

 ** _XXX_**

Ahhh night. A swashbuckler's best friend. Ashley loved it's light breeze, the silent shadows beside her, the twinkling sky full of stars and the moon leading her way through the streets of Rome. She could bet on anything that all that was the reason Fair picked her emblem: A moon above some strings of small waves. The people could sing, they can curse, the horses may neigh, but all Ashley will hear is peace. She was in her element.

The inn traditionally had a bar, full of celebrating people. Ashley scanned them: old men, young men, couples, ladies...welp, one thing is for sure - the pubs in the Spiral were much better than here. Thankfully not many looked towards the under-aged girl with sharp things on her waist. Ashley approached the counter, the bartender being a puffy man with a belly. He had a black curling moustache, his head was sadly bald. The man just sent off a couple of women with their order of drinks, when he turned to continue cleaning the glasses he met Ashley's eyes.

'' Oh!'' he seemed to be slightly startled.'' _Are you lost, little señorita?''_

'' _This is the inn, right?_ '' Ashley tried to ignore the ''little'' part.

'' _Why, si!''_

'' _I'd like to rent a room. Not quite sure how long I'll be though_ ,'' the bartender straightened at the request.

'' _And you're planning to pay with?_...'' Ashley slipped a hand into her pouch and revealed to him a single gold coin with Skull Island's symbol on it. The bartender's eyebrows furrowed as he carefully took the coin, as if afraid it might be some trick. He flipped the coin, his eyes slowly widening. He then bit the edge, only to flinch from his tooth suddenly cracking. With a hand covering his mouth, the bartender stared at Ashley for a good moment. Still with his eyes on her, he put the coin in the apron's front pocket.

'' _Right this way, milady_ ,''

He led her up the stairs to the second floor.

'' _What should I call you_?''

'' _Ashley Holystone,_ _senior_ ,''

'' _Ah, you wouldn't happen to be a relative of dear Ornella, would you?_ ''

'' _Sorry, who_?'' Ashley raised an eyebrow.

'' _Probably not, pardon me. But if you'll need anything, just shout and Luciano will come quicker than the very wind,''_

Ashley chuckled. '' _Grazie, senior_ ,''

Her room included a two-human bed, with clean green curtains over the windows. Two tables with a lantern lamp on one of them were alongside the bed and a dresser pressed against the east wall. There was even a coffee table with two couches next to it. This place would be fitting for a couple, yet it now belonged to a teenage girl.

Luciano left her with a good night wish, handing her a faded iron key. Ashley walked around the room for a bit, observing it. She moved one of the curtains to take a peek outside, then finally removing her gear and jumping into the creaking bed. She lied there, thinking of what to do...she always appeared in a place for a reason. This couldn't be just to prove Setting Night wrong...She'll tell the gang to wait. And if Ashley plans on staying she'll need something less flashy and s more suitable outfit for this age.

Guess it's to the shops tomorrow.

Alas the swashbuckler was woken up by some commotion. She glimpsed at her phone, it was around five in the morning. Ashley sighed and rolled on her side to continue sleeping, but then a loud smack to a wooden surface made her frown with concern. She would guess that the party was over and that it was quiet for the rest of the night. It was probably nothing, but her instincts were acting up. Ashley turned on her back and listened in, hearing nervous chatter downstairs and a female yelp, then a fall.

That was not normal. Ashley jumped in her leather boots and quickly strapped on her belt with the rapier, storming through the door after. As she walked down the stairs, alerting the noise makers of her presence, she saw the bartender lifted by a big, muscular brute. A more scrawny looking man, his face littered in freckles, missing teeth in his wide mouth and tattered outfit, was holding a maiden with a black eye...another chubby dude was standing aside and seemed to be laughing, until Ashley showed up.

The girl scanned the guys, no one else being in the bar. Her eyebrows then raised as she simply said:

'' _Buongiorno,_ '' and went to take a seat by the counter. She pretended to react to the scene neutrally, but she had something boiling inside her chest, and whoever gets the first taste is going to be sorry.

The brute lowered Luciano, telling him in a gruff voice:

'' _Well, you heard the señorita, treat her with a glass of wine!_ ''

'' _Tea'll be fine, grazie_ ,'' she insisted. Luciano whimpered over the counter, silence befallen once the kettle started boiling the water inside it. Ashley felt the big guy approach her from behind, leaning slightly.

'' _Why so shyly_?'' Being without her jacket and only in her pink, sleeveless shirt, she felt the skin tense on her right, meaning the man attempted to touch her.

'' _A little closer and you'll regret ever being born_ ,'' she warned, her tone cold as ice. Luciano noticed how her blue eyes gleamed with unexplainable emotion: hatred, mischief...or fear? Maybe all at once. The brute sneered at the threat, thinking she was kidding.

The chubby one then spoke up in a oddly squeaky voice. '' _Haha, what a puny sweetheart like you might do_?''

Puny? Sweetheart? Ashley's heart started beating more rapidly. Her hand lowered under the table, clutching a dagger strapped to her leg.

'' _Come on, now..._ '' the big guy attempted to use flirtation. Ashley felt his fingers swiping the strings of her hair, finally cracking her.

'' _Luciano_ ,'' she said, her teeth gritted and her voice trembling.'' _Shift to the left, please_ ,'' she then turned around in her seat, stabbing the brute's tanned hand. He yelled and cursed, attempting to punch her. Ashley gripped his hand, standing up on the stool, and flipped him over the counter. The skinny man holding the girl loosened his grip, his jaw dropping at the stunt, giving a chance for the lady to smack him by the chin with her elbow, the reaching for a frying pan and hitting him hard enough you'd mistake the sound for a church's bell.

Ashley, jumped off the stool, drawing her rapier and approaching the chubby man, who had a single flintlock on him. He aimed with it, his hands shaking. He missed once, twice, then Ashley took his right arm, twisting so much it broke by the elbow. Mr. Chubby pressed against the wall, close to the exit, dropping his flintlock and yodelling in pain. Ashley took the flintlock and aimed at him. He panted so hard you'd think he'd already get a heart-attack. She pressed the trigger, making a little whole in the wall next to the man, scaring him away through the exit.

'' _Stop!_ '' Ashley turned to see the brute holding a curved knife to Luciano's throat. Ashley dropped the gun.

'' _And the rapier!_ '' he ordered with a smirk, thinking he'll get away with this old trick. But Ashley stepped forward, closer and closer to the counter. The brute gripped the bartender tighter as a warning, but Ashley just pressed on, her eyes burning like hell.

 ** _XXX_**

The two bandits ran out of the inn, screaming like a pair of skittish girls. Ashley was sitting by one of the tables, her legs crossed on the table and drinking her morning tea. The bartender was in awe to see this teenager so casually enjoying her tea after driving out a trio of bloodthirsty bandits. The woman with the frying pan turned out to be Luciano's granddaughter. Her name was Erica, a maiden in her early twenties. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, brown eyes to match her father's and wearing a beautiful red dress.

The people that were also staying in the inn were now taking breakfast, not really sure of what happened while they were upstairs. Luciano thanked her a billion times, and that's probably all she's going to hear today from the bartender. She told him she was a traveller and just happened to wander in Rome once he brought her scrambled eggs and bread to go with the tea. She wanted to pay, but Luciano objected.

Eating wasn't peaceful I'm afraid. Taking a sip from her cup and had a nagging feeling like someone's staring at her. And truly, at the corner of her eye she saw the same shady man from last night, resting at the very side of the bar. His head was lowered, but there was no mistake that he was looking at Ashley. She just felt his gaze piercing her. Did he suspect her of something or was he just surprised to see the same girl who pointed a blade at him again?

Ashley handed the dishes to Erica and told Luciano she's going out for a bit, taking a final glimpse at the hooded man.

She set off for the market, the air being so thick with the amount of people there. The swashbuckler's eyes darted from one side to the other, looking for clothe stands. Yet there were so many interesting things to see: delicious bakery goods, illustrious carvings (a boy accidentally ran by her with a wooden horse toy before returning to his mother by the appropriate stand), silk vendors, accessories...and ah! Finally, an outfit shop. She was greeted by two females, who obviously offered her the latest dress styles. Ashley waved them away, asking for something more suitable for free movement and less beauty. Of course the females in fashionable dresses were shocked at the request, but Ashley insisted. They let her in a sort of changing box to cover from the streets and handed her blouses, leather pants, other goods...mostly being from the male section, to be honest.

When it seemed that she won't find anything here, the women scavenged further and at last Ashley got new clothes hanging over the wooden wall.

'' _Try these, señorita_ ,'' one of them said. So she did, like there was a choice for her...she got a new pair of black leather pants, her top was now a black blouse with a red-ish vest over it and new fencing gloves...purple even!

She had to admit, black wasn't exactly a colour she'd wear for romantic evenings, but it was better than nothing. She changed her hat's feather to a purple one as well, so that it would match the gloves. Ashley gave the women their payment and set off on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

 ** _Curiosity_**

The smarphone vibrated viciously, repeatedly sliding to the side of the round, wooden table. Ashley stopped it before it could fall off and looked at the calling number. To her surprise, her friend Ben was calling. She set it to video chat.

'' Hey, dude!'' she said, smiling. He was calling her ever since she got her phone back from Bishop, sometimes even during a battle.

'' Hi, Ashley. How's life?''

'' The usual...actually, guess where I am,''

Ben raised his eyebrow and looked at the environment behind her. He could see the wooden walls of the inn and the streets of Rome through the window beside her. He noticed the outfits people were walking in and frowned.

'' Where _are_ you?''

'' Rome. 1509,'' the boy's eyes widened behind the glasses he was wearing, making Ashley grin proudly.

'' The Renaissance? You're joking,''

'' Nope,''

For some reason he looked around, his own smile slowly growing. He then said in a excited whisper.

'' Did you meet Ezio yet?''

'' Ben, just because I'm in the Renaissance, doesn't mean I'm in the Assassin's Creed universe,'' Luciano's head shot up from his workplace. Ashley just shrugged to him and looked back to Ben.

'' I guess...'' he rubbed his forehead.'' Though how would you know?''

Ashley gave him a look.

'' What? You _were_ in Hyrule for Pete's sake!''

'' Well...''

'' AND Asgard,''

'' That was only for business!'' Ashley assured him. Ben snapped his fingers.

'' Oh! Ashley, you remember the locations of those secret fountain passages, right?''

'' Secret...are you being serious right now?''

'' Come on, as if you have something better to do,'' Ben crossed his arms. Ashley thought for a second. She hid near a mini fountain when that mob was after her. Could she find it again and maybe examine it a little closer?

'' Hmm...I think I know where one of them is,'' Ashley admitted and sighed after.'' alright, fine, I'm going to check it out,'' before she ended the call, Ben let out a loud ''YES''.

Ashley didn't get up instantly. She was biting on her lip, thinking, while the phone playfully spun between her thumb and middle fingers. She clearly showed her doubts to Ben, yet inside she felt a little spot that wished his guess was true.

The swashbuckler announced to Luciano that she's going out and, once the inn's bell rang, the bartender said something she could barely understand from a mumble. She looked over her shoulder and asked.

'' _Pardon, what_?''

'' _Be...careful, senora_ ,'' he finally managed louder. '' _I-I know you can handle yourself n-nicely, but..._ ''

'' _Luciano, I'm always careful,_ '' to be frank, that was a lie. No matter the skills, Ashley still tends to overlook errors now and then. And usually it drives to consequence, like, let's say, a war between two major worlds. She's still grumpy to Catbeard about that...

Ashley had to backtrack. Problem is it was a bit more difficult with all the people around. She considered climbing up again, but that would probably raise some suspicion again...oh yeah, and as if a girl in black and armed to the teeth ain't suspicious enough. Ashley tried not to rush too much, act as if she's on her daily walk. Though she herself felt tense. Where's that corner she slipped in before? There's the place the girl met the shady guy...right now it was occupied by two children, who ran off right after Ashley noticed them.

Alright so if she just walked a bit further and took a left...ah, a familiar site. She found the narrow street, which, thankfully, wasn't so crowded this time either. The street gave a straight pass to the other end of town, but just halfway there was another turn, clad in shadows. A soft sound of trickling water came from that side. Ashley smiled, she found it! The wide stream of water was running through a stone fish's mouth, on each side, instead of fins, it has curving stone wings. They were damaged by time. The water ran into a decorated white stone dish, it had engraved water lily's. Ashley's hand softly slid by the engraving, then she looked up at the fish. The sockets of it's eyes seemed to once have something in them, but, judging by the fact that the fish is now missing eyes, Ashley figured someone stole them. Must've been some valuable rocks.

The girl then noticed something behind the stream. It had something like a bronze skull, shimmering among the rushing water. Ashley reached in, the cold water soaking into her black blouse. Her hand touched the skull, she then stuffed her fingers into the eye sockets and pulled. The skull popped, divided into three parts and, for a split second, Ashley saw the hidden gears turning and clicking. The bronze skull then reassembled, but this time it was upside-down.

Ashley jumped back as the stone fish cracked in half and split to the sides. The water stopped flowing and now, instead of a fountain, she had an opening in the ground. Ashley turned back to check if no one heard that crack, then knelt on the edge of the hole. She took out her phone and texted to her childhood friend:

 _Welp, ye know what? I stand corrected._

After, she just jumped down. She landed with a thud, raising all the dust and dirt that collected over the years. Oh, and that's not everything that collected over the years...when she landed, there were several sickly cracking noises. Ashley realised she was standing on a pile of human skeletons. She let out a gasp, that echoed down the tunnel, and jumped to the side. She slowly stepped away from the pile, as if afraid the skeletons might suddenly come alive and lunge at her for disturbing their sleep. There was a thing between her and the undead. Sadly this whole place seemed to look like a tomb, which really didn't help. She could feel an abnormal chill in the air. Then a loud wub echoed through the place, which was coming from Ashley's phone. Ben texted back.

 _Holy shit, Ashley! Please take pics!_

Ashley pressed her lips, looking quite irritated. She turned around and took a pic of the place she fell in from, making sure the skeletons were in the picture. Her phone paused for a few seconds to show the results, and that was enough to make Ashley go pale. There was a wispy figure in the picture. Ashley frowned and quickly looked around, then back at the spot where she captured the anomaly.

'' Um...'' she swallowed.'' Hello?'' she felt another gust of cold. She turned around to see the white figure, standing a few feet from her. She could tell it was a hooded man, pointing a milky finger deeper into the caverns.

Ghosts, Ashley thought. Goddamn ghosts. Even worse than walking corpses. But this one seemed like he wanted something from the girl. She dealt with paranormal stuff before, so it wasn't much of a surprise for her, thought, she wore a curious expression still.

'' Ok,'' Ashley whispered.'' Ok, just give me a moment,'' she sent Ben the pictures, adding a short explanation about the ghost and not to disturb till she figures out what's up.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, feeling the spirit's cold presence. Her hands were clutched to prevent from showing any nervous signs. There was a bit of water dripping from the ceilings, a lot of mold, and, oddly enough, the stench of rotten fish, seaweed, mixed with water and piss. She soon reached a hall of unlit and wet torches, between them aligned rows of bookshelves. Ashley, out of curiosity, looked in in one of them, but the books were so damaged...the papers were either yellow and crippling, or straight out soaked to the point where not a drop of ink was left.

She made out some of the tittles though. There were advanced fencing books, anatomy, herb books (mostly for quick wound healing), even a bit of naval technology.

'' What a waste,'' she sighed out loud. But she doubted the ghost would care about her opinion...or maybe he did? He didn't really try to disturb while she was rummaging through the bookcases. Heck, even the cold was gone for a while, Ashley even thought the ghost laid off. But then she caught the ghost patiently waiting for her further away.

It kept guiding her deeper into the caverns, sometimes coming to a forked path it turned a little more visible to show her the right way. She soon came to a halt when the path ended. She was on a ledge, looking down at a leaking cistern below. This must've been the sewer centre, after all, the stench was unbearable here. Luckily it was old and most likely unusable anymore. There were rows of rotting beams lining up by the walls, once support for the stone stairs that led down.

Ashley felt chills down her spine again. She shot up, rubbing her arms to warm up.

'' Will you _quit_ that?!'' she whispered.'' What do you want me to do? Go for a swim? Faceplant myself?'' She saw the ghost emerge on one of the beams. Ashley sighed. This dude wants me dead, she thought. There was a 50% chance the first one is going to collapse once she lands on it. If not the first, the second. If not the second, the third.

She went for it. Soon as she landed, the beam squeaked from the sudden weight, but didn't break. Ashley breathed with relief. She felt the cold air rush forward, so she could only assume the ghost urged her to continue on. Ashley leaped to the second beam, landing in a froggy pose, this one wailed even more. She saw where the ghost was leading her - on the other side of the cistern there was a narrow doorway...without any ledge poking out.

The swashbuckler carefully stood up and scanned the place. A few more beams head-on, a couple more spiralling upwards in the centre...there was a really long one a few meters from the ceiling. If she could just get up there maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to lunge and navigate her way to the doorway.

Now to get to the other beams there was a chain that could suit Ashley. Probably a slippery one, but it'll have to do. Ashley grabbed the chain and clutched it tightly. She swung forward, then, when coming back, used the wall for support and pushed from it. Ashley jumped and snatched the beam on the opposite side. Lifting up, the beam suddenly bent from her weight.

'' Aw, shiza,'' Ashley frowned and quickly got up on the beam, only to reach for another one a bit higher. That one bent too, Ashley growled in panic and frustration. She leaped forward, skipping onto several beams and platforms, going up, the support she left behind creaked and collapsed. She spit curses with every breath.

She finally got to the highest beam and took a quick rest.

'' Wow...wow...'' Ashley wheezed, her heart still beating against her chest violently.'' This _better_ be good, Ghosty,'' she carefully goose-walked to the tip and looked down at the doorway.

'' Gonna be a close call,'' the girl commented, backing away. She then stood up and rushed from the beam, flinging herself forward. Ashley ended up painfully smacking into the wall, just below the doorway, but managing to grab the ledge at the last second.

Well, that certainly went better than expected. Ashley heavily pulled herself up. New outfit and already smudged in sewer dirt. Lovely.

She brushed off as much as she could, then looked at her location: short hallway, wooden door ahead. Ashley pressed the handle and forced it open, the rusted hinges almost popped off. She stepped into a pool of dirty green water from the run-down white stairs.

'' Ugh! Come on!'' Ashley's nose wrinkled. There were several rusted and busted open doors around, but Ashley's attention went to a arched entrance above. She could easily reach it by running up the wall. So, making her way through the water, she did. Her spirit lifted when she saw a familiar bronze skull against the wall. Just like with the first one, she stuffed her fingers into the eye sockets and pulled. It did the same turnabout, splitting the arched wall. What was behind was...somewhat expected, but she still felt surprise and admiration.

A completely white stone room, with a few marble Roman columns, portraying mourning women, reaching up to the ceiling. Their feet were buried under a ton of treasures: millions of coins, chests, vases, trinkets and accessories, weapons and staffs. The columns were turned to face a white stone sarcophagus. Behind it, stood another statue in a pond of water lilies. Which was odd. Ashley was in the sewers, was the water in this room so clean that these flowers could bloom? Actually yes. It was so clear, you culd see the statue's reflection.

It was of a man, it's left hand stretched out, head lowered. It wore a plain robe, with a hood that had it's front pointed.

Ashley presumed this was the tomb of the ghost that led her. The question was why. Ashley observed the sarcophagus, it's lid had a resting human figure carved out. She touched the cold stone, but then she noticed the water in the pond was disturbed.

'' Well well, look at you,'' a strong Italian accent made the girl jump and turn around, with the rapier drawn.'' Haven't you ever heard of the saying...'' _Curiosity killed the cat_ ''?''

It was the shady guy she saw last night and in the inn. Ashley gripped her rapier, while the other hand hovered over one of the daggers on her belt.

'' You speak English? Hah, great...'' she gave a smile. The thought that she'll have to use Italian all the time made her uneasy, after all, she could end up saying the wrong thing any time. '' Any reason you followed or...led me here?''

'' I did not lead you to this place...but I did follow. Places like this,'' he flicked his right arm and Ashley saw a blade emerge from his wrist.'' They are restricted for trespassers,''

'' Yes well, I found it by accident,'' Ashley replied.

'' No, you didn't,'' the man shot back, taking a step closer.

'' A friend offered to check it out,''

'' Friend?'' he chuckled.

'' You don't know him,''

'' Try me,''

'' You...don't know him,'' Ashley repeated. The man in black drew even closer.'' Look, I've seen you around, what do you want?''

'' Oh, several things,'' Ashley saw the green eyes flash under the hood.'' Though, in all honesty, senorita, somebody wants _you..._ dead or alive,''

One day and already wanted, Ashley thought, my my word spreads fast about daemons. She almost felt sorry for this guy and doubted he would dare raise a blade against her just by considering his posture. I mean, the hood, the hidden blade, it practically shouts assassin. And she tried to use this knowledge against him.

'' Heh, woah, wait,'' Ashley lowered her weapon and nodded to him.'' You're an assassin. For whatever reason were you hired? Case in point, you can't spill innocent blood, example, _mi_ ,''

'' Oho?'' the assassin's grin faded.'' You _are_ curious. But that is not of my concern now. Unfortunately for you, I am not that kind of assassin,''

'' Excuse me? HEY woah!'' Ashley leaned back as the guy swiped his blade against her, she then took his arm and twisted it. Out of pain and anger, he kicked her in the guts and used his other hidden blade to strike her, but Ashley's rapier not only blocked it, her blade cut through the whole bracer, cutting into his arm even. The man backed away, clutching his hand to slow the bleeding.

'' H-how?!'' since he was leaning, Ashley had a chance to roll over his back and sprint to the exit. She jumped into the pool of water and looked around. The door ahead was where she came from and it was known by fact there was no way she'll escape taking the same route. Ashley decided to take the right door, which was barely hanging on it's hinges. She thought that if she was gentle enough, she'll be able to open the door in a way it wouldn't break and maybe slip through the small opening, covering her tracks. Because perhaps the assassin will think the door is too weak to pry open and the girl wouldn't want to make it obvious she went through the weaker one.

Reverse psychology for the win.

Problem was she wasn't quick enough to close the door. The assassin heard the noise of disturbed water on her side, but Ashley didn't move. She pressed against the wall, on the side of the hinges, and waited.

'' I know you're there, girl!''

And that's when Ashley wanted to punch herself - she forgot about Eagle Vision. Overlooking vital details, once again! The girl gritted her teeth and still waited...

The assassin was right behind the door, she could feel it. A long dark blade slid through one of the openings, the flat side inches from Ashley's nose. She could identify it's type: Italian cutlass, slightly heavier compared to a rapier, medium width with about an inch curved, sharpened end. The upper hinge of the door gave in, the door wasn't hanging on anything anymore. Ashley didn't wait, she jumped out of her spot and kicked the door towards the assassin, staggering him for a bit...hopefully.

Ashley dashed through the corridor, splashing the water still beneath her. Breaking through another rotten door, Ashley suddenly realized she wasn't standing on anything solid.

'' Gah!'' she yelled, stumbling forward. She instinctively drew her rapier and sunk it into the stone wall. Quickly getting her whereabouts - A waterfall doing down into another water-filled room - and acted quickly. Ashley heaved with her rapier, climbing and settling right over the entrance. She heard her stalker following her footsteps to the point of the drop. He looked beneath him, doubted for a second, then jumped straight from the edge, leaving Ashley smiling and relieved.

She jumped back into the corridor.

'' Yeah...that's right,'' she breathed.'' run, ye bird brain, run,'' Ashley had no idea for how long she lost the assassin, but this got intense really fast.

First of all, who's the bloke that want's her dead? Unless it was that old woman that called her _demone_ the other day. Naaaah that couldn't be it.

Maybe the guards reported her and the corporal got interested of capturing such an interesting subject. That's usually how it goes anyway.

With these thoughts, Ashley texted Ben, shortly explaining what just happened. The sewers aren't the best place to do that, but maybe the guy will help her in some way, who knows.

Not getting a reply, she returned to the other room with the doors. She wanted to climb back up to the statue place, but knowing that the assassin is still scavenging this place, she decided to get out as quickly as possible. She took the last remaining door, which opened up a spiral staircase. Conveniently, going to the top of it and later turning right, she somehow got back to the place where she met the ghost. Now it was nowhere to be seen. The spot she fell in from was still open, so she climbed right back up, turning blind for a few seconds as the bright sun shined straight onto her stressed face. She didn't know how to close the gap, so she left it open, even knowing the assassin might use it to get out too.

Great, just what she needed. Ghosts, assassins...and to think this could've been like a well-earned vacation. Now all she needed were Templars and the pack will be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

 ** _Common Misconception_**

Ashley's heart was still pounding, she was moving through the street a bit more nervously. Judging everything that just happened, she admitted being wrong: she WAS in the Assassin's Creed universe...or er, were they actually a thing and she's still just on Earth in the past? She remembered Ben telling her there was a guild of assassins, but she always took that as a fanboy theory from him.

Now the Templar Order. THAT was a thing. _That_ she believed. Would they still be around in the Renaissance though? Her historical knowledge made this situation weird and confusing, she needed a place to take a breather...not too far from the crowd of people, just in case that other guy comes seeking for her again. She didn't want to go back to the inn, Luciano's dear heart had enough excitement this morning.

Ashley heard a wub. She got a text.

 _Please tell me you're still alive over there_

Ben, concerned for her no matter what. But she was glad to have him watching over her now and then. It was a comforting feeling to hear from her nerdy friend.

She texted back: _I am, don't worry. Though, to be frank, this day is getting more and more interesting._

 _Ben:Who would want you dead? You just fell from the damn sky! If there's a law against that in the Renaissance I swear I'm a donkey._

 _I have no clue, but I wanna look into this. That guy said a thing that got me thinking..._

 _Ben:What?_

Ashley thoughtfully rubbed her chin before replying.

 _He said ''Unfortunately for you, I'm not that kind of assassin''. The way he said that line, it sounded different from all the threats and taunts...I'm always showing up in these places for a reason. Dude, could you do me a favour?_

 _Ben: Of course!_

 _I want you to look for what happened around this time. 1509. Anything to do with Rome, maybe even with the actual Creed. Anything, ok?_

 _Ben: Wow, I haven't used my library card in forever. But sure, I'll do whatever I can._

Ashley let a sigh of relief. She had an idea and, just in case, she'd need information like that for the future.

The girl leaned against a cobblestone wall and looked at her phone. She changed the time so it would fit this timeline and place. When you're a ship captain, it's pretty easy by using the stars and sun. It was a couple hours in the afternoon. Ashley scowled and turned her phone hand. She boringly admired the leather work of her new gloves. The saleswomen said they were for fencing, but these were cut off by the fingers. Then again, it overlayed with the bracer attachments, so it had a sort of protection for her fists, meaning she could punch having less to worry about her hands. There was only one layer for her palm side though. What part of ''fencing gloves'' didn't those ladies understand?!

Ashley scoffed in the shadows and started thinking. She began remembering every tiny detail she heard of the renaissance, not just the revolutionary artistry and science. And that's where it hit her. Those two simple terms that are always used describing the time she's in, sparked a memory of a man whom she grew to look up to.

Leonardo da Vinci.

A whole chapter on him popped into her memory and she knew as a fact that this was exactly the time he'd be back at Rome. Hopefully, at least.

The girl jumped excitedly at the thought. If this _was_ the Assassin's Creed universe, she might find a great deal of help at his side. If not, well, let's say an autographed portrait will be involved.

Now if only she knew where to find him...she knew the street spot, but not the exact location. Maybe a bit of scouting wouldn't hurt. She turned for the plaza, where she spotted a high tower not too far off.

At the spot, she looked at the door leading inside, then awkwardly walked to the side and cracked her knuckles. She built up speed and ran up the outer stone wall, grabbing for the edges and jumping as swiftly as a mountain goat. It's as easy as climbing the rigging of _The Golden Moon._ She heard people gasping and calling her crazy (she swore there was even the woman who called her _demone_ the other day), but nobody seemed like they wanted to do anything about it. Apparently there are plenty of psychopaths around here to do such stunts.

At the top Ashley greeted the cool air rushing into her face, the beautiful sky and the sun's warm rays. She held on with one hand over the ornate metal rod and used the other to shade her eyes. She tried to draw a map in her mind, hopefully to jog something and possibly recognize the spot she had thought of earlier.

At the end she just went with her hunch. It built up when she looked specifically northeast. So she took that as a sign. Ashley jumped down the tower and went for the rooftops as a shortcut. She heard commotion and figured the guards had spot her again, but that only made her manoeuvre faster. Soon as she thought she found the place, she jumped down. It was familiar and she trusted her hunch.

The young swashbuckler modestly attempted to knock on the door...but it creaked open after a couple gentle hits. She hasn't felt like this in a while, but she anxiously clutched her hands and looked over her shoulder. Ashley bit her lip and, holding her breath, slipped inside.

The sight she got over the small corridor corner was certainly unexpected. The place looked like it was ransacked, which might've been the actual case. Stools and tables were flipped over, scrolls, papers and books trashed the stone floor...but the fire in the fireplace was still up and wild. You'd think she picked the wrong place and accidentally walked in to a crime scene, but the sketches on the walls resembled the da Vinci pictures she'd seen so many times in books - realistic drawings of various human and floral parts from several angles, not to mention a model of da Vinci's famous flying contraption was hanging tilted from the ceiling.

The timidness was overwhelmed with a sense of worry. Ashley looked around, her eyes darting and scanning the area. This scene didn't ring a damn bell in her head. Was she missing something? Has her presence finally shifted something in time for the worse?

She honestly didn't know what to do. The girl knelt down and examined the fallen sketches, picking up one that had an analyzation written about the human head and it's angles, details, types, ext. in Italian.

The swashbuckler suddenly felt a cold sensation go down her spine. As she heard footsteps and the door reopening behind her, she darted up to see who came. It was a young man, maybe around his early twenties, with tawny curly hair hugging his neck. He wore a dark blue robe with fur around the sleeves and chest, underneath - a red vest. He was wearing tights and that made Ashley's thoughts jump to Shakespeare stuff.

Ashley raised her hands to calm him down, but as soon as she saw the figure behind him, her face looked no less shocked than the young man's. She saw a blur of white and heard metal being unsheathed. Her reaction - grab the thrusted arm at her, go over it and step back from the owner. She was only quick enough to identify the white and red robe of the Creed, then she was forced to duck behind a flipped table.

She came out from the top, holding a stool in defence.

'' Would ye just chill!'' Ashley brought out her Scottish accent.'' I've had enough of assassin's for one day!'' then her face straightened, she looked at her attacker from head to toe, fixing mostly on his twisted face of anger. But, in this case, it shifted as he watched Ashley change her expression from an annoyed teenage pirate...to something that would make a good 'surprise dog' face.

'' Mother of Zorro...somebody pinch me,'' she whispered. And in that short moment, she found herself being pinned to the wall by the assassin.

'' Where is he?!'' he said in a strong Italian accent.

'' Honestly, if I had the slightest idea...'' Ashley tried to keep a straight face, but it ended up turning red. Very red.'' Holy shit. You're Ezio, aren't you? Ezio Auditore da Firenze?''

The assassin, oddly enough, dropped her. Ashley was actually expected to get a tighter grip after she said his name. But he was still keeping a close eye on her.

'' I am,'' Ezio said.'' You'd do well to know your place if you're one of them, then,''

Rubbing her neck and still looking with astonishment, Ashley asked:

'' One of who?''

'' The Hermetics. Are you one of them?''

'' Oh. No,'' the girl changed to a more smug posture.'' You kidding? Yellow doesn't even look any good on me,'' she gestured to her outfit, then she looked down herself.'' Actually, neither does black,''

She noticed Ezio frown, then looked at the boy who first came in (he was sitting on the wooden steps leading outside and covering his face, looking quite upset), then back at her.

'' Then...''

'' I've come here...hoping to find some help from da Vinci. Now uh, don't start asking why or how because I don't wanna get back on that road of explanation,''

'' I'm afraid it's too late for that,'' Ezio took down his hood, revealing his aged appearance. There were already some wrinkles on his forehead, his hair looked a bit more bland in color. Even the hazel eyes seemed way more tired. The girl felt her heart jump and a sense of sadness fill her. Though she couldn't understand why herself.

'' I take it this is also not your doing?''

'' No, _signore,_ I just got here,''

'' For what reason?''

'' Well,'' Ashley rubbed her head.'' Let's say I might be a bit...lost?''

'' Yes, it seems you are,'' he went silent. Ashley just swallowed. Boy, Ben's gonna go full on fanboy tonight...

'' Are you a friend of Leonardo since you came looking for him?''

'' ' _Admirer_ ' might be a better word for it,''

'' _Grandioso_ ,'' Ezio sighed and turned to the boy who came with him. '' Salai, the temple he discovered. Where is it?''

The man by the name of Salai was now nervously looking around the workshop of his seemingly kidnapped master. At least Ashley assumed that was the case.

'' Salai, if you want to save him, tell me where the temple is,'' Ezio urged him.

'' I do not know,'' he answered, miserably flipping over a stool and taking a seat.

'' _Cazzo_ ,''

Ashley felt like a third wheel in this matter, looking at both of the men. She shrugged.

'' Could somebody please fill me in?''

'' You should not even be a part of this matter,'' Ezio snapped.

'' That was already obvious five minutes ago!'' Ashley stretched out her hands angrily. '' I expected a fine little vacation, but nope! Here I am, meeting two assassin's in one day! One who actually wants to kill me, and the other who's been a big idol to me for a damn while!''

Ezio blinked at the girl. Ashley then realised what she blurted out and pressed her nose bridge, cursing herself.

'' And how do you know of me?''

'' I've got knowledge and contacts,'' she smirked. Now that triggered something in Ezio's mind. '' If you're gonna go with the typical question, yes, I know everything. Well, most about your life anyway. And Leo's,'' Ashley frowned.'' Aaaaand that sounded creepy,''

Ezio approached her again. She could see he was trying to understand who or what she was. Before he could open his mouth for another question, she said:

'' And no, I'm not working for anybody. I swear on the river of Styx,'' Now that seemed to throw him off even more. Ashley couldn't help but smirk.

'' You're enjoying this,'' Ezio finally stated.

'' Oooh yes,'' but Ashley saw his face turned harsh again. Just then, Salai called for him.

'' Ezio...something is written on the floor!'' Both of them rushed over, Ezio still giving the girl a weird look.

'' What does it say?'' Ashley leaned over Salai's shoulder, to see '' _Di Pinti Della Villa_ '' written in chalk right by the young man's feet. He turned to her and sadly admitted:

'' I cannot read. Leonardo promised to teach me. But now...'' Ashley only patted his shoulder, hoping that was enough to send the comforting message. Ezio himself walked into the light and looked closer at the writing.

'' '' _Villa. Paintings._ '' He wants us to examine art?''

'' I remember when Leonardo lived at your villa, he was researching the location of the catacombs,'' Salai raised his head.

'' Several of his paintings hung in the gallery there. What do they have to do with the temple?''

'' You know,'' Ashley turned to the assassin.'' If I were a master artist _and_ an engineer, I'd hide a lot in my paintings,''

'' The paintings are gone,'' Ezio simply replied.'' They all burned in the attack,''

'' No, they did not!'' Salai jumped up.'' Only Leda and St. John, the Borgia took the rest,''

'' Six paintings,'' the assassin's brows furrowed. Salai didn't reply immediately and he looked like he was feeling guilty about something. Finally he let it out:

'' Five. I told the art merchant that Portrait of a Lady was by Leonardo. I needed the money for a doublet,'' Ezio and Ashley exchanged glances.'' Of course, now it has gone out of fashion,''

'' And people wonder why I don't follow modern fashion,'' Ashley sighed, Ezio turned away.

'' Who has the paintings now?'' he asked.

'' Lucrezia Borgia, in her husband's palazzo outside Ferrara,'' Salai said.

'' Then it is time I took back what was stolen,''

Ezio walked towards the exit, putting up his hood again. Ashley acted quickly and catched up with him out in the street.

'' I'm coming with you,'' Ashley exclaimed.

'' I work better alone,'' he said, not taking a look at her.

'' Oh don't give me that crap,'' Ashley waved a hand.'' Listen, I might know the _exact_ location of each painting, on which villa level each of them are and on which wall each of them are hanging,'' Ezio stopped and turned to her.

'' How would you know that?''

'' I told you, I've got contacts,'' Ashley shrugged, her smug smile returning. Ezio turned full body to her now.

'' In the villa,'' he sounded sceptical. At that, the girl stayed silent for a few seconds.

'' Not...exactly,'' she tilted her head.'' It's a bit complicated, do you really wanna go over this in a open street?''

The assassin's eyebrows raised, then he nodded in approval. He gestured to walk with him along the road and to keep up.

'' I trust I wont have to save a damsel such as yourself today?''

'' Heh, I can handle myself, that's for sure,''

'' _Bene_ ,''

They walked on the edges of the streets of Rome to avoid the stream of people that might slow them down. Ashley was trying to text Ben and keep up with Ezio. The problem was when he stopped, she bumped into him and had to quickly slip away her phone. He turned around and put a hand on Ashley's shoulder, as if to refrain her from stumbling away.

'' Why do you need Leonardo? Why do you want to help him?''

Ashley blinked and gave him a confused look.

'' I told you, I think he might be able to help _me_ ,''

'' Doing what? Finding your way home? What are you, a stray cat?''

'' Sort of,'' Ashley shrugged.

'' No, tell me who you are. Where are you from, your accent is one I've not heard of,'' the girl was still looking defensive about her identity, so he added.'' If you wish to partner, I must know I can trust you,''

They both stared at each other for a while, just letting the building shadows cover them.

'' Fair enough,'' Ashley sighed.'' I'm Ashley Holystone, ship captain, diplomat, swashbuckler, traveller...the list keeps growing,'' she shook her head and continued.'' Naturally, my birthplace is Scotland, but since my parents were travelling Europe a lot at the time, my accents got a bit mixed growing up,'' she saw that was almost enough to satisfy Ezio. Almost.

'' I got tangled up with some pirates in my early years and I've been exploring ever since. I had a bunch of mentors for different things, so that's how I learned to fence and protect myself, observe and plan my surroundings, you know, that whole deal,'' Ashley tried not to mess up her explanation. She wasn't sure when or how she'll be able to tell the guy she's from a completely different time.

'' And your parents? Any relatives?''

'' Uhh they're alive...'' Ashley rubbed her neck.'' I have a few relatives here and there, not sure about Italy though,''

'' I see,'' he nodded then mused for a while.'' Are you running from something then?''

Ashley just then understood he was trying to find out her motive for following him and trying to help Leonardo.

'' Not really, no,'' she answered honestly. Concerning the assassin that tried to kill her a while back, she wouldn't say she was running away from him...

'' Then how come half of Rome's _popolo_ were targeting you the other day?'' the girl's eyebrows raised. She noticed Ezio covering up a grin. Ashley giggled.

'' Funny story,'' she waved a finger.'' A lady saw me _fall out of the sky_ and called me _demone_...'' she air quoted.

'' Quite the voice she has, no?''

'' I'll say! My god, was she a chanter in Venice or something?''

'' I'd assume so,'' Ezio chuckled a bit.'' That was quite a site for the evening, _signora,''_

Ashley bowed extravagantly. '' _Grazie, io vivo per impressionare!''_

'' Ah, so you _do_ know Italian,''

'' Bit rusty I'm afraid,'' the assassin replied with a smile and continued walking. On the way Ashley asked if that conversation was enough for him to trust her. He didn't reply, but fortunately Ashley has a knack for reading people like a book. Her report would be: Yes, but he wants to be careful with her, since her nature is just so unnatural. Which was a common thing.

Ashley then saw Ezio going up to a couple of horses. That made her frown and she gave him a questionable look, though he didn't seem to notice it.

'' Soooo...'' the girl started.'' Where's the villa exactly?''

'' Belriguardo,'' Ashley pulled out a mental map and tried to remember where that is. And when she did...

'' Wait, that's half across Italy!''

'' Si, so I hope you know how to handle a horse,'' he nodded to a giara horse behind him, which was characteristically short compared to Ezio's white Italian trotter. She gave him a look of disapproval, but he was already bonding with the trotter. Ashley took another good look at the giara horse: it was small, but seemed to be rather strong. It's coat was a dark chocolate brown, with an abundant black forelock dropping onto it's eyes and the hooves looked like it could be excellent for sure-footed gaits out in the wilderness, meaning it has an advantage trotting over uneven terrain.

'' I'm sure the owner wont miss them...much,'' Ezio cut off her thoughts as she mounted the white stallion. Ashley looked around a bit panicked and before she could say anything, Ezio trotted away, later switching to a gallop. The girl heard a rash ''HEY!'' and instinctively threw herself onto the brown horse's back, whispering:

'' Hey, buddy, don't worry, I'm a friend of horses...'' at first it wanted to resisted, but allowed her to mount it's back and lead him away. Ashley immediately went for a gallop, manoeuvring the horse over several street corners, the black mane, her own hair and the long reins - flailing and whipping like nuts in every direction.

Ashley saw the assassin in the distance, riding towards the city's front gates. She turned the horse to catch up with it's partner and Ashley could finally release a breath of relief when she switched to trot by Ezio's side.

He didn't say anything, but when they trotted pass the guards and out the road, Ashley felt him turn his head.

'' Not. A. Word. I've ridden a...horse before,'' she quickly corrected herself, since she wanted to say ''pegasus''. But even the former wasn't too far from the truth, she just had to restrain from boasting.


End file.
